What if?
by demon's-gurl
Summary: When Hitomi went to Gaia, she wasn't the only one. This person also has a family history with a certain knight of Asturia....whats her connection to our Fav. pyro? Read to find out! DEATH TO OC'S


Demon's-gurl: I'm BACK!!  
  
Everyone:....... crickets chirpinp but then they stop...........  
  
D-G: fine then be that way.......  
  
Dilandau: does any one know where my flamethrower went?  
  
D-G: whatever......I do not own Escaflowne!!!!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
change of place   
  
# POV #  
  
Between Light & Dark  
  
Chapter 1: Dragon!!!  
  
# person's POV #  
  
I watched as she ran towards the trackfield obviously late. Her hazelnut coloured hair bouncing with the rhythm of every step. I had overheard that she could tell fortunes with the tarot cards...  
  
Anyways you must want to know who I am. Well, here it is. My name is Relena Mitsaro, a 16 year old girl standing at 4'6. I have white/blonde hair, and sky blue eyes with a tint of red. My hair comes up to my chin and wavy, and to top it all off a figure to die for..... well girls anyways. Everything about me is completely normal, 'cept for the fact I have a weird power, and I talk to a guy in my dreams since I can remember. Nope nothing wrong here.  
  
Anyways I have moved here just recently and..... Shit! I'm gonna be late!!!  
  
# end POV #  
  
Relena ran towards home. It's was her turn to cook diner and she wanted to make chicken stirfry.  
  
later that evening  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki ran up to Amano who had stopped when she called his name.  
  
"what is it?" he asked bluntly. Hitomi sweatdropped, but quickly regained composure.  
  
"if I can run a mile in the amount of time it takes to swing my pendant thirteen times....will you give me...my first kiss?" she finished off blushing.  
  
Amano watched her in amusement.  
  
"of coarse"  
  
Hitomi who had her track stuff on dropped her duffel bag by the bleachers. Slowly she walked up to the starting line. Determination clearly on her face.  
  
Suddenly the lights where turned on and she turned around to see her friend Yukari giving her the thumbs up sign. She smiled and got ready.  
  
#hitomi's POV#  
  
Okay, I can do this....  
  
"Go!" Amono shouted from the other side.  
  
....i wonder what that vision ment?....oh great I'm about to get my first kiss and I'm thinking about....  
  
"get out of the way!!" I screamed just before I ran right into a boy who simply appeared out of nowhere.  
  
# end POV#  
  
"get out of here before it's too late." The boy said calmly.  
  
"what do you mean? Who are you?!" Amano demanded impatiently.  
  
"the dragon it's coming"  
  
Suddenly some sort of portal appeared and an enormous lizard crawled out. Saliva dripping from it's mouth forming the disgusting smell of death.  
  
The trio were stunned and couldn't move. The Boy on the other hand drew his sword waiting for it to attack.  
  
"go on get out of here!!" he yelled as the dragon advanced towards the frightened group.  
  
"come on!" hitomi yelled fearing for the safety of her friends. At the sound of her voice they ran in the opposite direction, Hitomi grabbing her bag on the way.  
  
They didn't think the Dragon would chase them in the process.  
  
a block away   
  
'Either Grandpa is getting harsher on developing my own technique or I'm getting lazy.' Relena thought as she returned from her Papa's Dojo. She had only been going because it released tension.  
  
That's when she heard screaming as she came up to an intersection. Strangly no cars were were out. She looked in the direction the screaming came from and stood in shock. A dark greenish lizard that seemed to be gliding in the air was chasing a group of three. Who she immediately recognized.  
  
"HOLY HELL!!!!" she yelled out scared shitless as Hitomi and the group ran by.  
  
"arghhhhhh!!" The one she recognized as Yukari screamed in pain. She had just twisted her ankle.  
  
"Amano! Pick her up and lets get out of here!" Hitomi screamed as she continued running.  
  
Relena ran up to Yukari and touched her ankle which healed instantly. She slowly got up and was about to ask what was the problem when Amano housted her up unto his back not noticing what had just happened. Then started to run up to where Hitomi was standing. Unlike him she noticed.  
  
Relena ran to catch up to them as she noticed the dragon was too close for comfort. 


End file.
